Through His Eyes
by planetkiller
Summary: Why does Voldemort hate muggle-borns?
1. Great Beginnings

**DISCLAIMER:** Bow down to the great J.K. Rowling for she owns everything and if she knew what I was doing to her character, she would most likely kill me. Bow lower; maybe she'll forgive a little.

Historian's Note: This story takes place in Tom Riddle's 5th year (when he opened the Chamber of Secrets), but instead of the canon 1942 time period, the year is going to be 1951.

Somebody warned me so I decided to put a blanket thing on all my stories (het, slash, gen,) Please, bring an open mind. Remember, everyone's life is not the same.

* * *

"Are you going to let me down?" 

"No."

"Are you going to loosen these chains a little?"

"No."

"Are you going to feed me?"

"No."

"Are you going to . . . "

"No."

"You didn't even let me finish the question."

"Didn't matter. The answer was going to be no."

"Why do you hate all non-purebloods so much?"

"I don't hate non-purebloods."

"This coming from the guy who has me chained to the ceiling, because I stopped him from killing a few muggles."

"Hmph. Why did you stop me?"

"Thou shalt not kill. Why do you hate all non-purebloods so much?"

"I don't hate non-purebloods and it's a long story."

"Are you going to let me down anytime soon?"

"No."

"I have the time."

"Are you sure you want to hear this?"

"No. But it'll give me something to do other than tick you off."

"And that is extremely dangerous to your health."

"Stop the whole 'I'm-the-Lord-of-Darkness' routine and tell the damn story."

"There is no need for cursing . . . All right, it happened in my fifth year."

:---:

The first years trooped into the Great Hall looking scared out of their minds . . . with the exception of one little girl. She was considerably smaller than the other kids (at least a head shorter than the next-to-smallest one) with short dark hair and wide blue eyes. Her size made her stand out . . . that and the fact she was soaking wet as were the two boys and one girl standing around her. They didn't look to happy about the fact they were wet, though she had a huge grin on her face. Which was promptly wiped off when the Sorting Hat started to sing. She jumped back and fell over into the arms of the one of the boys who looked like he wanted nothing more than to drop her. Fortunately, she stood up of her own accord before he had the chance.

"Ayers, Janie."

"Ravenclaw!"

"Ayers, Michael."

"Hufflepuff!" This continued for quite some time until . . . .

"Jones, Leviticus." The little girl walked up the hall walking on the hem of her too long robe and sliding every few steps. It didn't help any that she was shaking like . . . something that shakes really bad. She sat down and put on the Hat. It was huge by normal hat standards, but on this little girl it looked fit for a giant. They sat there for going on five minutes when the little girl mumbled something that sounded like, "Are you asleep?"

"No! I am not asleep! YOU are very difficult, Miss Jones. You are more than willing to get yourself killed if a friend is in danger, but you have a strong self-preservation streak. Unless it is something you want to do, you are one of the laziest individuals I have ever encountered and due to that laziness, even though you are a genius (perhaps 'evil genius' is a better term) you do not apply yourself. I suppose being an evil genius implies a certain level of cunning and you do like a good practical joke. I'm going to put you in Slytherin, if that's okay."

The little girl mumbled something that sounded like, "I don't care."

"Slytherin it is then." The students sat there shocked. Never before had the Hat let them in on the decision-making process. And in this case, it wasn't exactly very scientific. The little girl sat there a while longer. "Why will you not get up?" She mumbled something unintelligible. "What do you mean you are stuck?" She mumbled something else, softer this time. "I cover the top of your shoulders?" The little girl mumbled something else. "What do you mean you 'can't breathe'? Why can you not breathe?" The Hat waited for a moment before yelling. "Get her out from under here!" Professor Dumbledore, the Transfiguration professor, rushed forward and freed the little girl. She started breathing very deeply with her eyes still closed. When she finally calmed down, she opened her eyes and stared into Dumbledore's.

"Hi." She had an odd accent; obviously English, but there was something else there that no one could quite put their finger on. And with that Leviticus Jones stood up and walked to the Slytherin table like nothing had happened.

Finally, after Zabini, Hephaestus had been sorted into Slytherin, Headmaster Daedalus stood up and spread his arms wide to begin his "Begin of Term" speech.

"Welcome to another wonderful year at Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft. We have a wonderful group of first year students this year; may they make us all proud and live up to your upper classmen's standards. The first years (and some other students) would do well to remember that the Forbidden Forest is forbidden as is the third floor, the dungeons when classes are not in session, the grounds after dark, and any part of the school other than your common room or dorm after midnight. Also, all third years and above need to have their Hogsmeade letters turned in by Wednesday or they will be unable to go on the first Hogsmeade weekend.

"Now in detention news: Miss Jones. You will be serving two weeks of detention with Professor Trewlans (your head of house and Potions master) for that little stunt on the train with the water balloons. After that you will be serving one week with Professor Dumbledore (the Transfiguration master) for that little stunt on the train with the pudding. After that you will be serving an additional week with Madam Pomfrey (the school nurse) for turning the boat over. Be glad I am doing nothing about you freaking out and hitting the giant squid. This starts tomorrow. I am very disappointed in you. This is the earliest that we have ever had to give out a detention let alone three! Never before has anyone gotten in trouble before they even got to school. Never before has a first year caused so much trouble in the first week. Also, Mr. Montgomery would do well to remember that he has two days of detention left over from last year. You will serve those with Miss Jones and Professor Trewlans. You will all do well to think about Miss Jones' and Mr. Montgomery's punishments and remember them whenever you decide to cause trouble. Finally, eat."

The food appeared on the table terrifying most of the first years. Tom Riddle had to laugh at the look on 'Miss Jones's' face. She acted like she had never seen anything appear before. Then, he too got lost in the excitement of great food, decent company, and the wonderful atmosphere of being out of the orphanage.

When the first years had finished eating, they started asking about each other's pasts.

"My mother is on the Committee for Experimental Charms and my father is on the Wizarding Council. The Minister of Magic comes over to eat dinner with us at least once a month," a particular snooty and loud first year was saying exuberantly. Most of the others were listening in rapture, but one little girl was having a hard time not laughing. Unfortunately, the boy noticed this. "Well, then Miss Detention, what do your parents do?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing! How can your parents do nothing?"

"I don't have any." Suddenly, Tom realized where he had seen this little girl before and hoped to God she wouldn't say anything about it.

"How can you not have parents?" the particularly dense boy was saying now. "Everyone has parents."

"I don't. I had them at one time, but now . . . "

"Well, I don't understand . . . "

"She's an orphan, jackass," a slightly attractive blond said. The boy looked down in disgust at the girl.

"What kind of witch would let herself be killed?" he asked pushing back his white-blond hair. Tom knew the answer to this question and intervened.

"Levi. That's your name right? Will you pass me the salt while I punch the idiot?" Levi laughed and Tom felt something odd. It was something he had never felt before.

"I'll give you the salt, but God says we shouldn't hit people so maybe you should just yell at him. A lot."Levi laughed again andTom realized what he felt. Joy. He liked helping her.

"How's everything going, Levi?" Everyone turned and faced the girl who had talked. She was fairly tall with long caramel coloured hair with honey highlights, wide green eyes, and a smattering of freckles across her nose. She was the most beautiful girl Tom had ever seen and she was wearing a Prefect badge. His heart stopped beating. "What? I volunteer with the Big Brother/Big Sister program at the orphanage. Can't a girl ask her little sister how things are going?" Tom's heart turned to lead in his chest when he realized something horrible about her. She was a Gryffindor.

"Everything's cool, Shibby."

"None of the Slytherins giving you a hard time?" Shibby asked concerned.

"Any of the Griffindors giving _you_ a hard time?"

"No. Why would they? I'm part of their house . . . " Suddenly, a light turned on in Shibby's head. "Ahhh. Don't you get smart with me."

"I can't help it, Shibby. I am smart."Levi crinkled her face into a disgusted look as Shibby kissed her on the forehead. "Must you do that?"

"Yes. Big Sisters are supposed to embarrass people. It's what we do."

"Well, go find someone else to embarrass," she said as she made shooing motions with her hands. "Go. Search. Flee. Shoo."

"I'll be back," the Gryffindor said as she walked back towards her table laughing.

"Don't I know it," Levi muttered under her breath. Everyone was standing up to leave the Great Hall now and Tom wove his way down to the first years.

"First years, follow me. You," he said grabbing Levi's hand, "will walk in front of me so you don't get lost to lose more points." He pushed her in front of him and walked out into the halls glancing over his shoulder to make sure the others were far enough behind for them to talk. "None of my friends know so if you would, please don't tell anyone."

"I won't. I know how you feel about living with...muggles?"

"That's the right term. Thank you, Levi. Thank you so much. I don't think I've ever seen your 'sister' before. How old is she?" Tom asked nonchalantly.

"Fifth year. Just like you. Maybe it's 'Shibby.' Everybody calls her that, but her name is Sherbert. Sherbert Lindstrom actually." Levi appeared to be preoccupied with trying to hold her robes up.

"No. We had to have been at prefect meetings together; how can I not know her?"

"You're both very bookish, Tom. And you kinda have this thing for the Dark Arts. That scares her a little."

"Wait a tic; she talked to you about me?" Tom said excitedly, pulling Levi to a dead stop in the middle of the hall.

"A little."

"What did she say?"

"I wasn't sworn to secrecy." Tom waited for Levi to finish.

"What'd she say?" he erupted.

"She's my sister; I'm not telling."

"Damn all muggle-borns."

* * *

How do you like it? Should I continue? Click the little blue button to tell me what you think. CONSTRUCTIVE criticism welcome. (First reviewer gets his/her name in story.) 


	2. When Tommy met Shibby

**DISCLAIMER**: What you see is what you get. Unfortunately, I own nothing. Except Levi Jones. Tracie, Marie and Aki are real people. Tom and Theodore belong to the wonderous J.K. And my sister wants to name her kid Sherbert.

A/N: This takes place in Voldemort's fifth year. Which would be the year he opens the Chamber of Secrets.

**Daunting Darkness**: Thanks for the review. You were my first reviewer, but you didn't leave a name so you're not in it. Sorry, but that's the way the cookie crumbles.(You can have the cookie instead if you want.)  
**Random Fandom**: You weren't the first reviewer, but you were the first with a name so you got in! yay! You have a small part in this chapter, but it should get bigger in the next one. Unfortunately, I can't tell you who was chained to the wall. It's a secret. (Levi says she loves you too.)  
**Flying Squirrel 15**: Thanks for the constructive criticism. You were very nice about it. Sorry about the pronouns. I work at the hospital so I'm used to talking about people without saying their names. And I'm going to try to explain stuff better. I went back and fixed some of the stuff that you complained about in the first chapter so maybe it's better. You got in here too! yay! Sorry about making you an evil bigot, but somebody had to do it.  
Thanks to **Weasley-Fancier** and **Ron's Only Girl **for their reviews. Sorry for not talking to you guys directly. I just couldn't think of anything other than thanks.

A/N (part deux): My Theodore Nott is the father (or grandfather) of J.K.'s Theodore Nott. It's who the younger one is named for. Now on with the show.

Somebody warned me so I decided to put a blanket thing on all my stories (het, slash, gen,) Please, bring an open mind. Remember, everyone's life is not the same.

* * *

The next morning came too early for Tom. It seemed that his head had just hit the pillow when Theodore Nott, his roommate, began to shake him awake. 

"Come on, Tom; if you don't get up now, you won't get any breakfast...and you won't know what classes you're taking. Get up." Theodore stood there for a few more minutes before shaking Tom even more violently. "Get up!" Tom rolled over and pulled the covers even higher over his head. Tom looked at the limp form of his friend (which looked like nothing more than a pile of lumpy blankets. "Tom, I'm going to ask you one more time. GET UP!" When his friend still refused to move, Theodore sighed and muttered, "I warned you. But you still didn't listen." He climbed onto Tom's bed and began to jump up and down as he squealed in a high-pitched voice the worst song known to man-kind: _It's a Small World_. After three seconds of this, Tom sat straight up in bed and grabbed his friend.

"Stop that," he hissed in a tone that foreshadowed who he would become. But this morning he was just a fifteen-year-old prefect yelling at his best friend.

"I warned you. I warned you several times; you can ask the guys. But you just rolled over and burrowed deeper," Theodore said brightly.

"One of these days, you will pay for this." Tom was trying to be threatening, but nothing could keep him from smiling at his best friend since first year.

"You've been saying that since the first day on the train. Get up. Get dressed. You have five minutes and I'm going to breakfast without you." Tom knew from experience that Theodore wasn't messing so in five minutes they were in the Common Room preparing to head for the Great Hall. Just one problem. Tom noticed Levi in the corner throwing things out of the trash can. He headed over there with an anxious Theodore trailing.

"Levi, if you don't mind me asking, what in the name of Slytherin are you doing?" Tom asked the disheveled little first year. She looked up at him. Her normally well-brushed, sleek hair was sticking up at odd angles with pieces of parchment and other bits of rubbish imbedded in it.

"Looking for my mother's necklace," Levi said, her voice breaking slightly. "I only take it off to sleep, and then I fasten it around one of the bed posts. When I woke up this morning, it wasn't there. I asked the other girls and Traci McGriffen said they had taken it and thrown it away. Said it was better for me if I forgot. It wasn't in any of the rubbish bins in any of the girls' dormitories so it has to be in this one. I have to find it; it's all I have of her."

"I know, Levi, I know," Tom said reaching out to comfort her. "Theodore here will help you get this rubbish out of your hair and I will look for your necklace." She looked up at Tom with something he had never seen before. "I promise we'll find it."

:---:

Five minutes later, a well-groomed Levi, an even more anxious Theodore, and Tom reached the Great Hall. Fortunately, one of the teachers had been late and breakfast had just started. Levi went and sat with the other first years, though she did keep a bit further from them than the night before. Theodore and Tom went towards the middle of the table so they could sit with Theodore's girlfriend (and Tom's other best friend), Marie D'Triage.

"Good morning, Bijou," Theodore said as he dropped into the seat beside Marie, kissing her briefly on the nose.

"Good morning, Zeodore, 'ou and Zom are late," Marie responded. "What zook 'ou so long?"

"We were trying to help one of the first years find a necklace. Apparently, the other girls don't like the fact that she's a muggle-born," Theodore said slathering grape jelly on a slice of toast.

"A muggle-born? En Slytherin? 'Ou must be jokin'," Marie replied before taking a big bite of bacon. (A/N imagine a french accent. I'm going to stop trying to type it.) Tom swallowed his orange juice before taking the question. (Theodore had just shoved half the piece of toast into his mouth.)

"No. She's one of those trial students."

"Trial students? Is she guilty of something?" Marie asked with a straight face. Both Tom and Theodore laughed before realizing she was being serious.

"Uh, no. The Department of Education thought it might be wise to see how young a student can handle magical training. That way when they get to university, they are better trained and much more prepared for work," Tom said knowledgeably. "They invited three students under the age of eleven to attend Hogwarts. An eight-year-old boy (he was sorted into Ravenclaw), a ten-year-old girl (she's in Ravenclaw, too), and Levi. Who's nine." Both Theodore and Marie stared at Levi who was currently having a fight with a knife and some eggs.

"I knew she was small, but I didn't know it was because she was younger," Theodore said. "Are you sure they knew what they were doing?"

"Yes," Tom said looking around before leaning in conspiratorially. "On the train ride up here, she was doing algebra work. I'd guess algebra two since that's what the book said on the front cover. And I checked some of it, she had gotten it all right. Levi's a genius." Unfortunately for the subject of this conversation, she chose this exact moment to fling eggs across the table hitting Tom directly in the face.

"Oopsie," Levi muttered down the table. She stood up and walked towards him trying to ignore the laughing Slytherins behind her. "Sorry. Had a fight with that egg. Not entirely sure who won."

"Why were you fighting with the egg?" Tom asked seriously. He was trying desperately hard to ignore the face that he had egg on his face.

"It has cheese on it." Tom just stared at her not understanding the implications. "No dairy with or after meat. It's not kosher."

"Then why didn't you try the scrambled eggs without the cheese?"

"They have those?" Levi asked.

"Yes. As a matter of fact," Tom picked up a dish of them. He reached out and pulled Levi's hand out palm up... "here you go." ...before placing a spoonful of them in her outstretched hand. Levi looked down at her hand for a second before responding.

"I deserved that." Then, she turned and walked back down to where she was earlier. As Levi sat down, she looked for somewhere to place her handful of eggs and decided that Traci McGriffen's hat was the perfect place. Fortunately for her, no one (other than Tom, Theodore, and Marie) noticed this little maneuver. Tom and Theodore both burst out laughing, but Marie just 'hmphf'ed. If that's a word.

"I can not believe you two would condone such actions. You're prefects for Christ's sake!" Marie said between 'hmphf's. Further berating was not to be, because Professor Trewlans handed all the prefects a giant stack of parchments. "What is this, sir?"

"That would be everyone's schedules," he growled in a low, menacing voice. "Because of theDepartment ofEducation, everyone has schedules on parchment now. And there's this 'Adopt-a-Class' crap."

"What's that?" Tom asked a bit put-out. Noone had told him anything about 'Adopt-a-Class' and he hated to not know everything.

"All of the older years take a younger year underwing. The fifth-year Slytherins are taking care of the first-year Slytherins. The sixth-years take care of the second years and the seventh years are taking care of the third years. Don't ask me why the fourth years aren't being taken care of or taking care of others. I don't know. Nor do I care. Pass these out." With that Trewlans thrust the stack of first- and fifth- year schedules at Tom and glide/stormed out.

"Great," Theodore said. "More work."

:---:

It took forever, but they had finally finished passing out those stupid schedules when the bell to go to class rang. Of course, Theodore and Marie had to wait for Tom to finish making his map for Levi.

"Tom sure has been acting weird towards her," Theodore said softly.

"Oui. If I didn't know better, I'd think he wanted the Mudblood to like him," Marie responded.

"You know I don't like that word."

"I know, Theodore, but that is what she is. Besides, I know he is doing this for a reason. I just have to find out that reason."

"Women's intuition?" Theodore asked.

"Something like that."

"You know what," Theodore said at normal volume. "Muggle Studies is very far away from here so I need to leave. Not that I don't love you guys, I just don't want to be late." Then, Theodore kissed Marie on the nose again and ran off.

"Sometimes I think he loves school more than he loves me," Marie said sulkingly.

"No, he doesn't," Levi said softly. "I can read people pretty well. He just wants to do well, because of expectations from someone else. If he had another choice, he would have stayed with you." Marie stared at this funny little girl as Tom glanced up from his map.

"Finished. Now go to class immediately," Tom commanded. Levi bounced out the door without another word. Both of them watched her leave and as soon as the door swung shut, "God, she's weird."

"You can say that again." Tom and Marie walked out of the Great Hall towards Arithmancy without paying much attention to where they were going. Which is why Tom walked into Shibby Lindstrom.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said.

"It was my fault." She stopped as she realized who she was talking to. "Hi. I was looking for you. I saw what you were doing for Levi and I wanted to say thanks."

"No problem. It was nothing. Um." There was an uncomfortable pause before he held out his hand. "Tom Riddle."

"Sherbert Lindstrom. Call me Shibby."

"Okay, Shibby." Tom said nervously.

"Shibby! Come on! We're gonna be late for Transfiguration if you don't get a move on!" another fifth year Gryffindor prefect yelled.

"That's Aki Tagsaknowi, my best friend. And alarum clock."

"Well, then you need to get going," Tom said. "See you, later."

"Yea, later." Shibby kept glancing over her shoulder as Aki drug her out the room.

"I saw that," Marie said accusingly.

"Saw what?"

"The way you helped her sister. The way you looked at her. The way you talked to her. You're in love with a Gryffindor."

"No." Tom said. "You're wrong. I'm not in love with a Gryffindor. I can't be in love with a Gryffindor. Both you and Theodore know my secret, so you should know that I can NEVER love a Gryffindor."

"So what you're the heir of Slytherin? According to what I was reading, Slytherin and Gryffindor were best friends before the whole Mudblood issue came up." Marie felt that she had won and walked into class.

"That woman has no clue what she is talking about!" With that Tom followed her in.

* * *

A/N (part three): What do you guys think? Review! Once again, CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is more than welcome. It's appreciated. First reviewer gets...I don't know yet, but it'll be good. Very good. MWHAHAHAHAHAHA. My bad.  
Hope everybody has a HappyChannukah and a Merry Christmas and a Happy Kwanza! 


	3. Of Bottom Areas and Jello

**DISCLAIMER:** If you recognize it, it belongs to the great and powerful J.K. Rowling (all bow down before her and maybe she'll convince her publisher to release HBP sooner). Unless you recognize it because it's you, then you belong to yourself. Shibby is partially my sister's. Levi is the only thing I own...and she started accepting applications to go to other authors. Jell-o belongs to Bill Cosby...or maybe that's the other way around.

**SILENT-DARKNESS-OF-LIFE:** Thanks for your review. If you check back, I dealt with the problem you were talking about.

**KESHO: **Thank you so much! I never get tired of hearing that.

**HPLUVA2004: **Thanks for the review. Most people never even noticed that I slipped that in there.

**RANDOM FANDOM: **Yay! My first second time reviewer! Thanks for the review and if you notice your part suddenly got _alot_ bigger. (Not that those two things have anything to do with each other.) As for your plot guesses, I can't tell you what's going to happen, but you're scary close. Just remember though, Tom's six years older than Levi and treats her like his Little Sister. ;)

Somebody warned me so I decided to put a blanket thing on all my stories (het, slash, gen,) Please, bring an open mind. Remember, everyone's life is not the same.

* * *

Upstairs Aki and Shibby rushed into class seconds before the bell rang. Luckily, Prof. Dumbledore wasn't there yet. They heaved twin sighs of relief and settled into the only chairs left. Unfortunately, they were the broken desks in the very back of the classroom, but 'beggars can't be choosers'. 

"Let's compare schedules," Shibby said pulling hers out of her pocket. Aki sighed and began to dig through her bag.

"I don't know why you still insist on doing this every year. We have the same classes, Shibby. We've always had the same classes." They both knew Aki was only stalling until she could find her schedule. "Here we go!" she exclaimed triumphantly causing a few heads to turn, but she ignored them as they began to compare.

"You're right," Shibby began before being cut off by Aki.

"Of course, I am. I'm always right." Aki giggled as Shibby swung good-naturedly at her.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted...we do have all the same classes. Transfiguration, followed by Charms, History of Magic and lunch. Then, double Potions with the Slytherins? You've got to be kidding me."

"What are you complaining about, Shibby?" Aki asked. "_You_ should enjoy double Potions with the Snakes."

"Have you gone completely batty?" Shibby snapped back.

"No. Nor have I gone blind. I saw the way you were looking at Tom Riddle..." Aki held her hands up to stop Shibby's stuttering. "I saw the way you looked at him last night. Making an excuse to go over there and stand near him. Then, you made another excuse this morning. But he ran into you and I saw the way you were looking at him. And the way you were speaking _and_ the way you were drooling."

"I was NOT drooling, Aki!"

"I'm sorry, my dear Shibby, but you were. I'm surprised you both didn't drown."

"OH MY GOD, AKI!" Everyone in the classroom turned towards the two this time. "Sorry, I'll try to keep my voice down." When everyone turned back towards whatever it was they were doing originally, Shibby started again, "Aki! That is so not true. I was not drooling, because I don't like Slytherins let alone a Slytherin who is obsessed with the Dark Arts."

"What does that phrase mean exactly 'let alone'?" Aki asked.

"That was rather random," Shibby said pointedly.

"Yes, it was. I was trying to distract you so I could get back to the point before you exploded in rage," Aki said knowledgeably. "You like Tom Riddle. Maybe only as eye candy, but you like him." Shibby started to blush slightly. "See! You're blushing!"

"I'll admit it," Shibby said before stopping suddenly. She began to look around to see if anyone was listening before whispering conspiraciously. "I think he's hot."

"I knew it!" Aki said excitedly.

"Shh. It's just that..."

"What is it, Shibby?" Aki asked her best friend.

"He's always hanging around with that Theodore Nott and Marie D'Triage," Shibby muttered. "Yesterday during the feast, he was sitting by himself so I hoped maybe he realized how horrible they are, but during breakfast..."

"He was sitting with them," Aki finished.

"Yeah."

"You know, Nott isn't so bad; only he's stuck completely up Riddle's ass."

"Aki!" Shibby chastised.

"It's true! D'Triage says that word and Nott tells her how much he hates it. Then, he starts talking about how muggle-borns aren't all that different from pure-bloods and how we shouldn't hate them. But the second Riddle says that word or spouts some pure-blood elitist crap, Nott is laughing and telling Riddle how true everything he's saying is. He's totally up Riddle's bottom area," Aki finished triumphantly. Shibby couldn't help but laugh at how Aki said 'bottom area.' She knew it was the truth, though.

"Nott's not that bad. But D'Triage..." Shibby didn't have to finish because Aki was on a roll.

"Is a complete and total bitch! All she thinks about are Paris fashions, what everybody thinks about her, and whether or not a person is pure-blooded. D'Triage is rude to everybody and she's a total slut!" Aki said exuberantly.

"She's been dating Nott for three years now," Shibby said.

"He has religion or something. He won't sleep with her so she sleeps with any- and every-body else," Aki said matter-of-factly.

"How do you know that?" Shibby asked slightly repulsed, slightly intrigued.

"Slept with my brother," Aki said unashamed.

"Which one?"

"Tai."

"That's the one in Slytherin?" Shibby asked.

"They're all in Slytherin, Shibby. In case you forgot," Aki flipped her raven hair over her shoulder, "He's my twin brother."

"Oh my God, the one that looks just like you except with shorter hair?" Shibby asked repulsed.

"We look nothing alike, thank you." Aki paused before asking, "What?"

"Nothing," Shibby said.

"Fine then. I don't want to know." She paused for a little longer before finally giving in. "What?"

"Just wondering: you're pure-blood, right?"

"Yea," Aki said.

"And you're entire family has been in Slytherin?"

"Once again, you are correct. Are we going somewhere, Shibby?"

"So why aren't you a pure-blood elitist?" Shibby asked.

"Because I am not an idiot. Nor am I my parents." Aki paused for a second. "Originally, it was just a way to rebel, but now...you're a muggle-born." Aki acted as if that settled the question.

"Yeah?" Shibby asked, not entirely sure what Aki was getting at.

"And you're a much better friend than any of those Slytherin girls would be."

"YES!" someone yelled from the front of the classroom. "We can leave! It's been fifteen minutes and Dumbledore isn't here!" Everyone whooped and grabbed their stuff as they headed towards the door.

"Sit down, class. I want to apologize for my lateness," Dumbledore said as he swept into the classroom. His normally pristine robes were covered in a weird green substance as was his long, graying hair.

"Boo," the person from earlier said. Fortunately, Dumbledore was one of those teachers a person could joke with.

"Boo indeed, Mr. Johnson." He tried to straighten his glasses, but failed miserably due to the fact that the green stuff was slimy. "Yes, Miss Lindstrom?"

"If you don't mind me asking professor, why are you covered in Jell-o and does this have anything to do with why you're late?" Shibby asked timidly.

"Yes, Miss Lindstrom, I am late because of the 'Jell-o'," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes. "Apparently, one of the first year Slytherins has an affection for pudding and Jell-o. She was explaining this to Peeves when he decided to try out their 'aerodynamic qualities when applied to the aforementioned substances when used as projectiles'. I think that's how she put it. Basically, Peeves began to chuck Jell-o at everyone he saw. At least, that's what they say. I think they decided to help each other prank the school and since Peeves can't get into trouble, he was standing up for her." Shibby raised her hand again. "Yes, Miss Lindstrom?"

"Is the 'she' in question named Leviticus Jones?"

"Yes, Miss Lindstrom. Hmmm. I always seem to be saying 'yes, Miss Lindstrom' to you."

"Maybe you need to be saying, 'Don't kill Levi. She can't help herself.' or at least something to that effect," Shibby growled. "Can I leave class early to go murder my Little Sister?"

"No, Miss Lindstrom," Dumbledore said laughing. "I forgot that you were in the BigBrothers/BigSisters program. Maybe you could explain it to the class."

"Um. They get older people to be role models for younger people who don't have role models. Levi is an orphan so during the summer I used to come over a couple of days every week and play with her. And I'd send her toys on Chanukah and her birthday. Well, not that anybody knows when her birthday is. We just figure it's the day that they found her on the front porch. You know, that's when we say she was born. Levi was at least a couple of months old then, but...I'm rambling aren't I?" Shibby asked.

"Yes, Miss Lindstrom. But are you still mad at Miss Jones?"

"No, Professor. I know that's just how she is and she'll probably always be like that. I can still hate it, though." Shibby said.

"Actually, you have to hate it," Dumbledore said knowledgeably. "I know my brother's going to get in trouble. Aberforth has always been...a bit off. I know it's going to happen so if I was a normal person, I'd get away from him and not deal with him and his many issues. But he's my brother so...I hate it." Shibby sat in her seat for a minute trying to decipher what he was saying. Finally, she decided she agreed and nodded up at her Transfiguration master.

"I get it. And as much as I hate to say it, Professor...I think our siblings may be very similar. Though, I know Levi can read." Dumbledore laughed merrily at Shibby's comment as he walked to the front of the room.

"Today, we are going to be working on Banishment spells. They aren't as difficult as Conjuring spells, but they will be among the hardest magic you must do..."

As Dumbledore kept talking about their upcoming O.W.L.s, Aki leaned over and whispered, "I swear that man would keep teaching through the Apocalypse."

* * *

Click the little blue button and head on to the next chapter. (I'm uploading them together.) 


	4. Hablas Espanol?

**DISCLAIMER:** Remember all that stuff I didn't own before? I still don't own it. Though, I do own a really awesome pair of boots.

A/N: Found out the headmaster was named Dippet, but I like the name Daedalus so I'm not going to change it.

Somebody warned me so I decided to put a blanket thing on all my stories (het, slash, gen,) Please, bring an open mind. Remember, everyone's life is not the same.

* * *

"I've never been so happy in my life to see food," Theodore said as he flung himself down on the bench. "I hate divination. I hate divination with a purple passion!" 

"Just keep thinking," Marie said happily, "this is the last year you have to take Divination. Professor Greenly only takes people with O's in her NEWTs classes."

"I wish I didn't have to take it at all," Theodore said violently. "Stupid mandatory classes."

"I know," Tom said sitting across the table from Theodore (who was still slumped with his face on the table), "if I had a choice, I would have dropped History of Magic _years_ ago."

"Oh, I know. Professor Binns has to be like...300 or something," Marie said sliding Theodore's plate out from underneath his head. "And he just drones on and on...I will be so happy when he dies."

"Marie!" Theodore rebuked.

"_What?_ We were all thinking it; I'm the only one who has the guts to say it. When that old windbag dies, we'll get a decent History of Magic teacher," she said as she piled potatoes onto Theodore's plate. "At least, I hope..." But whatever it was that Marie hoped will never be known, for at that moment Levi walked in. She looked as if she was rather pleased with herself, but trying to convince everyone she was sad about something.

"What happened?" Tom asked grabbing her arm. Levi looked around to see if Shibby was in hearing distance. After her ice blue eyes locked on the fifth year sitting at the Gryffindor table, she sat down beside Tom before speaking.

"I got detention." She looked oddly pleased with herself.

"That's good?" Theodore asked without looking up. (Marie was now piling Yorkshire pudding on his plate.)

"No. The way I got it was great! Do you know that git Adonis Malfoy?"

"That blonde idiot who didn't realize you were adopted?" Tom asked.

"That'd be the one. Apparently, he finally noticed the star and realized I'm a muggle-born. He called me a dirty-bloodied freak who wouldn't know magic if she saw it." Levi smirked and pointed towards the door of the Great Hall. Standing there were Professors Dumbledore, Trewlans, and Absalom as well as Headmaster Daedalus and the git in question. "I'm not entirely sure who that large gentleman is..." Large was an understatement. Professor Absalom was a full head taller than anyone else on Hogwarts staff.

"Charms professor," Tom broke in.

"...But apparently, neither the nurse nor the headmaster could break the spell I put on him so they had to call in reinforcements."

"What did you do to him?" Theodore said looking at a perfectly normal looking boy. But Levi never got a chance to answer as Absolom began to walk towards her.

"Miss Jones," he began in his deep voice, "Where did you learn that spell?"

"Um...I don't remember actually learning it anywhere. I just...knew it," she said with a shrug.

"None of us can figure out any kind of counter-curse. Do you know it?"

"I don't know," Levi said truthfully. "I didn't even know the spell."

"Hmm. I guess he's going to have to stay like this for a while," Absalom said before calling the same information to Trewlans. Malfoy walked to the table and flung himself down in fury. He glared at Levi and anyone in the immediate area around her.

"Oh, Adonis, what happened?" one of his cronies, an unimaginative and dreadfully stupid boy by the name of Goyle, asked. Malfoy responded in a stream of gibberish that nobody could figure out.

"Apparently," Absalom called down the table startling both Goyle and Malfoy, "Mr. Malfoy decided to inform Miss Jones that her blood was dirty. She responded by hexing him to only speak Spanish...and none of the staff know the counter-curse. Truthfully, I don't even know the curse to make him speak only in Spanish." He waited long enough for Malfoy to begin yelling (most likely about how horrible his condition was) before squatting down to be closer to Levi's level. Absalom was so tall and Levi so small, that he still towered over the little witch, though. "Not that I'm...encouraging the hexing of others, but... wonderful Charms work there, Jones. Looking forward to having you in class. I can't imagine what you'll be capable of as a Seventh year." He stood up and began to walk away before turning around and addressing the little girl again. "If you think of that counter-curse, don't hesitate to come and tell me." Once more, he started towards the staff table before turning around again. He dropped his voice to a whisper. "If Mr. Malfoy is behaving himself, that is."

* * *

**A/N: **I know it didn't contribute anything to the plot, but it explains something you need to know about Levi and Nott that becomes important in the sequel. (If I ever decide to do it.) Sorry it's so short, but I wrote it in Sociology. That's why I decided to upload it at the same time as the other chapter. 

You guys know the drill. Click the little blue button to leave me a review. First reviewer (who gives me a name; it doesn't even have to be _your _name) gets put in the story somewhere. **CONSTRUCTIVE** criticism not just allowed, but asked for and appreciated.


	5. Partnering with Slut Puppies

Sorry I haven't updated in forever. First, I had three A.P. papers due (all on the same day). Then, I had a speech competition Friday and an oratorical competition next Thursday (wish me luck). And I have a four page paper on a disease due Wednesday. Plus, my calculus teacher is off his medication and has gone completely psycho..._again. _Plus senior night was last week and I got into both of my 'first-choice' colleges. Doesn't sound like a bad thing, but I have to decide where to go.

**RANDOM FANDOM: **I was actually going to ask you about the stalking thing, because alot of your guesses are eerily close. I see Tom and Voldemort as two seperate people, too. Kinda like Darth Vader and Ani. He's not Voldemort, until he's evil. I'm glad you liked the Jell-o; I went back and forth about putting it in. I actually got the Spanish idea from my profesora de espanol. She hated that I kept talking in English in class and threatened to curse me so I'd only speak Spanish. As for the height thing, I just thought it was a funny visual. And I'm not entirely sure what a 'purple passion' is either. But my Gram says it so I figured it was right for the time period.

**TESS/LB:** I've already emailed you guys about most of your comments, so this is a formal thank you for my b-day present. I loved it. For those of you who haven't read it, go to Prophetess LionBoy and read Truth or Dare. It's really good.

**DISCLAIMER:** Nothing I own. Except Levi, who isn't even in this chapter.

Somebody warned me so I decided to put a blanket thing on all my stories (het, slash, gen,) Please, bring an open mind. Remember, everyone's life is not the same.

* * *

After lunch came Tom's favorite class, Potions. 

Marie burst out laughing.

"What? What's so funny?" Tom asked indignantly. She couldn't stop long enough to answer so a slightly less hysterical Theodore answered for her.

"You...Potions," was all he managed to get out before succumbing to laughter.

"Oh...guess it wasn't that believable then."

"No," Theodore said wiping tears from his eyes. "I doubt anybody who _didn't_ know you would have believed that."

"Damn," Tom muttered.

"10 points from Slytherin, Mr. Riddle," a silky voice said from behind him. He spun to find Trewlans behind him. Trewlans was a short wizard, not much taller than his students, but he had a way of seeming 3 meters tall. His short, light blonde hair was always scruffy no matter what he did to it and his light blue eyes seemed to shine with an inner light. Most of the female students thought he was gorgeous. Trewlans was easy going and quick to laugh; exactly the opposite of your typical Slytherin. (He admitted once that the only reason he hadn't been a Ravenclaw was that wisdom is knowledge for knowledge's sake and he used his intelligence to get what he wanted out of the world.) His only fault was that he didn't treat all his students equally. Trewlans expected more from his own House than anyone else expected from the teachers. Unfortunately for Tom, Trewlans had chosen the orphan as his mentee and expected more from him than the rest of the House.

Tom was used to teachers expecting nothing from him, though, and having someone who wanted to know how he was doing and what he wanted to be and everything else was quite disconcerting. This caused him to be nervous in front of the Potions master, which in turn caused him to make numerous mistakes. Any mistake Tom made lost more points than any other student's mistake which made most of his year think he was an idiot in Potions. A humble student wouldn't care that everyone thought he was a prodigy in every class but one. Tom was about as humble as Louis XIV. Thus, Tom hated the Potions master with (to steal one of Theodore's favorite phrases) a purple passion.

"You should know better than to curse, especially in front of the Gryffindors," Trewlans said silkily as he glided around the group of students with a slight sneer at Marie. He hated the Frenchwoman more than Tom hated him.

The students trooped into the dungeon classroom. A fire was burning merrily in the hearth and mirrors had been placed strategically around the room to give it the impression that sunlight was streaming in. The tables weren't placed in the typical straight rows that teachers loved; instead it seemed as if Trewlans had taken a map of his classroom and threw pebbles at it. Wherever a pebble landed, that's where a desk went. Some weren't even facing the front of the room. First years had a tendency to hate it, but after three years of it being this way, most of the students didn't notice anymore. Most had actually forgotten that Trewlans had replaced a scary older witch who loved rules even more than her fifteen cats.

"Stay at the back of the room, students!" Trewlans called as he searched for something on his overflowing desk. (Nothing about the man was organized.) "I've decided to try something different this year. Most years, people partner up with those in their own houses and most like them. That's not going to happen this year. You are going to learn something about someone who is nothing like you. Ah ha!" He had finally found what he was looking for and pulled out two hats. Apparently, something about the colour scheme made sense to him, because he arranged them in a specific order. "Now most of you are going to be pulling your partners out of these hats. Some of you...well, it just seemed to make sense to put the Tagsaknowi twins together. But the rest of you have to draw from the hats." Trewlans reached for the role, but in digging for the hats, he's buried it somewhere in the mound on his desk.

"Disorganized, fool," Tom whispered to Theodore who burst out laughing.

"Another 10 points from Slytherin, Mr. Riddle," Trewlans said silkily as he finally pulled out the role. "When I call your name, reach into the hat I indicate and pull out a name." Things started out smoothly (the students did notice that they were being paired with member of the opposite sex and House, but decided not to complain) until Derrick Kensington was called. He was a pureblood from a wealthy family and the biggest male slut in the whole school. Of course, he pulled out Marie's name. Now both Theodore and Tom knew about Marie's...exploits, but they pretended not to for the sake of Theodore' and Marie's relationship. But putting her with Kensington was too much even for the mild mannered Theodore.

"Pardon my language, sir, but Hell no!" Theodore yelled. "I am NOT letting my girlfriend work with him. He's the biggest slut I've ever met; including..." Who knows how far he would have gone if Tom hadn't chosen that moment to hold Theodore's mouth shut. There's a distinct possibility that he would have called his girlfriend a slut. As it was Marie knew he had no faith in her. Trewlans took five points from Slytherin for the outburst and kept on as if nothing had happened. Theodore got out very lucky when he was placed with the resident Potions wizard, Trina Kensington. She was very much like Nott in that she was nothing like Derrick. Personally, (though he would never admit it) Tom hoped that Theodore would fall in love with Trina. Though that would never happen considering how devoted Theodore was to Marie.

"Lindstrom, Sherbert," Trewlans called in his silky voice. "Come on, Shibby, don't be shy! Reach into the hat and pull out your match." The girl in question closed her eyes and dipped her hand into the hat the Potions Master indicated. "Thomas Riddle," he read.

Tom knew he had to be hallucinating. There was no way he just heard that. Shibby Lindstrom did not pull his name out the hat.

"Mr. Riddle," Trewlans called, "Come here and shake Shibby's hand. Okay?" Tom knew it was an order not a request. He walked towards the front of the room feeling his insides turn to lead. Shibby reached out her hand and shook his quickly, but even the quick touch was too much for Tom. The lead turned to butterflies and he fled as nonchalantly as he could back to his position. By the time everyone had been paired up, class was almost over.

"Well, I don't see the point in holding you guys for five more minutes. At the back of the room, there are two bulletin boards. On one you will find an envelope with the name of the Slytherin in your group. In that envelope is your homework for this week. I don't care if it works, just brew whatever the instructions tell you to. It's just to see how far along you are and won't be graded. On the second bulletin board is a sign-up sheet. Sign-up for a time to work on your potion. No multiple sign-ups and no going over. And no sign-up for the same time as another group. Dismissed." Most of the students headed for the door, but Tom and Theodore both headed towards the boards along with a few other students.

"Is Wednesday at nine o'clock okay with you?" a melodic voice asked Tom. He turned to look at Shibby. "It's the only day I don't have a club meeting, but if you can't make it, I can leave something early."

"No...no...Wednesday is fine," Tom said in a stupor. "Do you want to keep the packet or...?"

"No...no...I'd prefer you keep it; I'm kinda scatterbrained some days."

"Okay then, Wednesday at nine here; I'll bring the packet and we can get the ingredients from Trewlans cupboard," Tom said still feeling as if this was impossible.

"It's a date then," Shibby said before turning bright red. She had just realized what she said. The girl stammered a goodbye and fled towards the door. Tom turned as if he was underwater and removed the packet from a bulletin board. Who said Potions was such a bad class?

* * *

Please read and review. As always CONSTRUCTIVE criticism welcomed. 


	6. Is That the Great Wall of China?

**DISCLAIMER:** It's all J.K.'s. Somebody warned me so I decided to put a blanket thing on all my stories (het, slash, gen,) Please, bring an open mind. Remember, everyone's life is not the same.

This is kinda short, but it's supposed to make up for the last chapter...it was kinda crappy. Hopefully this is not so crappy.

* * *

Shibby floated out of Potions with a dopey grin on her face. She was extremely glad Trewlans was feeling better now than he had this morning, (He had yelled at her for standing too close to a window.) but that wasn't the real reason why her feet wouldn't touch the ground. Tom Riddle was going to be her Potions partner; and he didn't seem to upset about it! Maybe he kinda sorta mighta liked her back. Shibby prepared for the mental squeal as she rounded the corner... 

And walked into the row of the century. She should've known it was coming, but after talking to Riddle, she wasn't really thinking about much. Aki was standing about five feet from Tai shrieking at the top of her lungs. Of course, Tai was shrieking right back. At first, Shibby couldn't make heads or tails out of the reverberating echos. But slowly, words began to form sentences...and Shibby wished she hadn't understood anything at all.

"You, gutless, brainless, lying snob! You do everything our dear mother tells you to! You've never had a single thought in your entire life that she hasn't thought of first!" Aki shrieked.

"Well, at least, I don't lie all the time! You wouldn't know the truth if it bit you on your incredibly wide arse!" Tai was pulling out the big guns incredibly early.

"I'm not the one who tells everybody we're Polynesian! We're Japan-fudging-nese and you know it!"

"You are a stupid, self-control lacking, greedy, muggle-loving, Bitch!" Tai shrieked in utter anger. Obviously, if their comments had degraded into this, Shibby had missed an extremely large portion of the fight.

"You are a pompous, money-grubbing, weak, Nazi-loving, Wanker!" Aki yelled back so hard that spit was flying everywhere.

"I wish you had never been born!" Tai spat back.

"I wish I had been born in a different family!" Aki yelled. Shibby suddenly realized what they were going to do and went to stop them before they did something one of them would regret.

"GO TO HELL!" The twins yelled together as they aimed their wands and flung curses at one another. Which promptly hit Shibby who had thrown herself between the two when she saw them going for their wands. Shibby hit the ground hard amid shrieks from the people watching the fight. (Eric Johnson swore for years to come that when Shibby's face hit the ground, he heard a crack.) Everybody was busy trying to see who could scream the loudest, that no one noticed as her caramel-coloured hair slowly turned lime green.

It wasn't until when she regained consciousness and began to pick herself up off the ground that anybody actually looked at Shibby...and even then they didn't notice the lime green hair. They were all busy noticing the purple skin. Every visible inch of Shibby's skin was the same delicate shade of purple; when you add that to the lime green hair, everybody in a three mile radius could see Shibby...from space.

"Uh...Shibby, what do you say we get you to Hospital Wing?" Aki asked innocently.

"Yeah, just to make sure you're fine. Which you are. Of course, you are. Everything's fine here. We're all fine here. Hunky Dory. Let's go to the Hospital Wing." That's how Shibby knew something was wrong. 1) Tai's eyes were so wide that they shouldn't have fit in their sockets. 2) Tai had never said anything more than 'Die, Mudblood, Die' to Shibby in the entire time she had known him.

"Oh, God. What's the matter?"

"Idiot," Aki said smacking Tai on the arm.

"What'd I do? You're the one who started it!"

"Am I dying? Cause if I am, I can handle the knowledge? What's wrong?" Shibby asked as she put her head in her hands. It took a second, but when she figured it out... "I'M GOING TO MURDER BOTH OF YOU IN YOUR SLEEP!" Tai and Aki shared a quick glance and backed away from Shibby. "I MEAN...WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU? WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO SOMEONE? I'M GONNA...ANGER...ANGER...BREATHE... YOU BETTER KEEP WALKING AWAY!" Shibby spun on her heel and stormed off in the direction of the Hospital Wing muttering.

* * *

**A/N:** Click the button and review. CONSTRUCTIVE criticism please. (the Great Wall of China is something you can see from space. just like the new and improved Shibby.) 


	7. So That's How She Did It

**A/N: **Thanks to all my reviewers (i.e. Tessy and LB). You guys make it worthwhile. Sorry this one is kinda short, but school has been Hell. Apparently, both my calculus and english teachers realised that A.P. exams are in May. The woman I'm interning with realised I'd only taught public speaking and decided I needed to do a week worth of grammar. My socio class had midterms. My speech coach realisied I only have a month left before competition. And I won the stage manager part in _Our Town_. I haven't had time to breathe and without Tessy and LB this one may have still been in my head somewhere.

**DISCLAIMER**: What you see does not belong to me.

**Historian's Note:** This story takes place in Tom Riddle's 5th year (when he opened the Chamber of Secrets), but instead of the canon 1942 time period, the year is going to be 1951.

**Authors's Note:** Pani is Polish for Mrs.

Somebody warned me so I decided to put a blanket thing on all my stories (het, slash, gen,) Please, bring an open mind. Remember, everyone's life is not the same.

* * *

It was a testament to Madam Zielinkski's professionalism that when Shibby walked into the Hospital Wing, she didn't even bat an eye. Just stood up and escorted her into the bed area. Where Levi was waiting. 

"Dear God, how'd you find out already?" Shibby asked.

"Find out about what?" The little girl said with her back still to the pair.

"Miss Jones, please go out into the foyer. I'll come and get you after I'm finished with Miss Lindstrom," the Polish nurse said softly. Levi murmured her assent and turned around.

"What the Hell happened to you!"

"Miss Jones!" Madam Zielinkski shrieked. "If I ever hear such language again, I will give you detention!"

"My apologies, Pani Zielinkski," Levi said. "I was just wondering what happened. You have to admit her appearance is a bit of a surprise."

"Her appearance?" Zielinkski said as she turned to the girl in question. She studied Shibby thoughtfully for a few seconds before turning back to Levi. "I'm sorry, Miss Jones, but I don't see anything wrong with her appearance. Shoo!" She swatted Levi with her apron as the small girl left the room.

:---:

"Okay, you may go back to work now," the nurse said as she exited the room. Levi walked in and headed directly towards Shibby totally ignoring her work.

"What happened?"

"I got between Aki and her brother in the middle of a fight," Shibby said. She could still taste those horrible potions the healer had poured down her throat and was trying not to let Levi hear the disgust in her tone. "Go back to cleaning bedpans."

"Pani Zielinkski told you, didn't she?" Levi asked still seated beside Shibby.

"No. I have Potions with the Slytherins. Right after lunch. Wait...why aren't you..."

"Apparently, crazy divination lady..."

"Professor Greenly," Shibby broke in.

"...had a premonition about our class and canceled it. Something about..." Levi's voice took on an affected tone much like the teacher in question. "...'one of them will become the most powerful weapon the dark can manipulate'...or some crap like that. Sounds to me like one of us is gonna be really powerful and have friends who aren't good guys. Not that one of us is going to go to the dark side. Though, considering that the entire class is Slytherin neither one is really much of a stretch. But I'm not the psychic, am I?" Levi said good-naturedly.

"So you decided to get your Malfoy detention over with?"

"Oui!" Levi said as she bounced up from her seat. Suddenly, Shibby had a flash.

_Levi slightly older (a couple of years at the most) being read to in French by a boy in a Ravenclaw uniform. The boy had sandy hair and clear amber coloured eyes that shone with intelligence. He was very cute, but the part that screamed at Shibby, though, was the fact that he had his head in Levi's lap and she was stroking his hair as he read._

Shibby brought herself back to the real world to see that Levi had already walked over to where she had left a huge stack of bedpans. Shibby shuddered slightly at the thought of having to clean them all without magic.

"So where did you hear the Spanish curse from?" Shibby said hoping Levi hadn't noticed anything weird.

"You," Levi said as she began scrubbing.

"Me?" Shibby said loudly as she bolted upright.

"Yeah, you used on somebody at the orphanage. I can't remember what he did, but I know he was a Big Brother. Obviously, a wizard Big Bro. I was hiding from you, because you wanted to drag me to the secondary school concert."

"Why didn't I get a Use-of-Magic-in-Front-of-a-Muggle citation?" Shibby pondered out loud as she settled back into bed.

"Because I'm not a Muggle and even if I was considered one at the time, I've always believed in magic. Part of my religion," Levi said as she moved on to her fifth bedpan.

"You're really good at that," Shibby said amazed at how fast the little girl was _thoroughly_ cleaning the bedpans. She could see them shining from the bed.

"I didn't know I was magical 'til recently and I always get in trouble." Apparently, Levi could sense Shibby's bewilderment. "I'm used to cleaning stuff without magic." She scrubbed a couple more bedpans in silence. "Just wondering...what's the countercurse?"

"Well, you know that the curse is the words 'Speak Spanish' in Latin? Actually it's 'Speak -insert language here-' in Latin, but anyway . . . the countercurse is the same words in Hebrew. That would be..." Shibby began.

"Hello! I think I know a little more Hebrew than you do," said Levi.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for the patience. If I was you, I'd have flamed me by now. Please click the little blue button. CONSTRUCTIVE criticism welcome. 


	8. I Saw Nothink

**A/N:** This one is very short and kinda fluffy. It's something that had to happen to move the plot onward, though.

**DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing. Except this really nifty purse that I made. And unfortunately, it doesn't show up anywhere in here. Remember, Harry Potter (and by association, Tom Riddle) belong to Madam J.K. Rowling. Somebody warned me so I decided to put a blanket thing on all my stories (het, slash, gen,) Please, bring an open mind. Remember, everyone's life is not the same.

* * *

Levi had just finished cleaning her last bed pan when the door opened. Shibby turned toward the door expectantly; figuring it was Aki and Tai Tagsaknowi coming to apologize. When she realised who it was, she pulled the blanket over her head and tried to disappear. 

"Hey, Tom," Levi's softly accented voice bubbled. "What's the haps?" From her place under the covers, Shibby imagined Tom's confused face and almost sighed at the thought.

"I'm looking for Shibby Lindstrom." Tom's voice announced. (Shibby mentally squealed '_He called me Shibby!'_) "Theodore told me that Tai Tagsaknowi and his sister got in a fight and hit her with something. Some Oriental-looking Gryffindor told me she was in here." (Shibby mentally squealed again at the thought that he was worried enough about her to go to her dorm.) "So...where is she?"

"Can't miss her," Levi said brightly. Shibby heard Tom take a few steps in the room. "Second bed to the right and straight on 'til morning." Shibby burst out laughing. Until Tom threw back the blanket covering her face and head. He pulled a chair over so he was sitting by her bedside and looked at her thoughtfully for a few seconds. Shibby noticed Levi sneaking out behind him and put a mental sticky note on her mental fridge to kill her Little Sister as soon as theopportunity presented itself.

"You look good in violet," Tom said suddenly.

"What?" Shibby blurted out.

"Your skin. I like that shade on you. Maybe next time, you can just try it as a shirt or something but..."

"You're mocking me, aren't you?" Shibby said fake-glowering.

"Teasing slightly. Actually...it really does look good on you. Maybe not on your skin or when paired with the green hair but...violet is your colour." Tom glanced down feeling a slight burning on his cheeks. He knew he was blushing, but it was true and he couldn't keep himself from saying it. Tom glanced up at Shibby and noticed that she was looking down and blushing, too. '_Oh God, could she...no.'_he thought."So uh..."

"Have you decided what you might study in university?" Shibby asked still looking down at her sheets. Mentally, she was berating herself for asking such a stupid question.

"No...you?"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts," Shibby responded promptly before mentally berating herself again. Everyone knew the Slytherins were deep into the Dark Arts and they certainly didn't care much for people who felt it needed to be defended against.

"Because of Levi?" Tom asked softly.

"No. Levi wasn't touched. Her parents may have been; I don't know about that. I'm thinking more along the lines of my father, God rest his soul. He was a Muggle who joined the British army. He was killed in the Ardennes or Bastogne or...somewhere in France. I don't remember and I'm not going to ask my mom."

"If it makes you feel better, I don't believe in Grindelwald's views. Jews have just as much a right to live as everybody else," Tom said reassuringly as he reached over and patted her hand. When he realised what he had done, he pulled his hand back and blushed a bright crimson. "I should...uh..."

"I should be fine by Wednesday," Shibby said blushing almost as darkly as Tom.

"Good," Tom said, thankful for the distraction. "I guess I'll see you then. Get better." He stood up and hastily retreated from the room. He had learnedan extremely important thing aboutShibby _and_there was a slight, slim, minuscule chance she liked him back. Tom glanced around quickly after he had shut the door to the hospital wing. He didn't see the crazy Polish nurse anywhere. Madam Zielinkski came in just as Tom had finished his cartwheel. Both visibly blanched at the sight of the other.

"Um...Madam..."

"I saw nothing," the resigned nurse said as she walked to her desk. "Nothing at all."

* * *

**A/N:** Told you it was short. Please click the little blue button. CONSTRUCTIVE criticism welcome. 


End file.
